Tribes of the Wolf
As the moon is central to all aspects of the life of the En'Thromii, it stands to reason that the moon plays a very large role in determining aspects of the nature of the Wolf. Contrary to legend, the En'Thromii do not always take their first breath on the rising of a full moon. Many is the Wolf that first crawled from their mother's womb or the womb of their former life while the crescent moon hung low on the horizon or the gibbous moon high overhead. The pull of the Goddess upon the soul of the wolf can bring forth an nurture various traits and gifts. "....and they gathered enmasse, those proud and wild men and women, at the place where the stones stand like teeth against the night sky. They gathered and they stood in four distinct groups with a conspicuous emptiness that would easily fit a fifth group of similar size though none would stand in that ominous void. The stood and spoke in their tongue and told of their tribes and of the knowledge they had gained that year and when the wise woman rose and stood within the center of the circle of stone teeth she spoke her voice commanding and wise. She spoke "bring forth the pups that they may stand under the dark face of Luna and as the moon is born again, so shall they be. From someplace off in the shadows they came one by one, the beings she called pups. Some mere children, others fully grown adults, even the elderly. Some were even as wolves and yet they all came as obedient and docile as pups and children and as they stood in the center of that rock edifice, the wise woman called out a name and in turn each group of gathered En'Thromii would roar and howl with excitement as the pup joined their ranks." *''Mathias Silvercloud, High Magus of the Sentinel Mountains upon witnessing the new moon ceremony of the Children of Fenris Pack '' The En'Thromii have created tribes for those with similar traits to belong to. As Luna as 5 phases, so do the En'Thromii have 5 tribes to reflect her influence upon their culture. *The Full Moon: The Shaman's Moon - The Fire Gazers Tribe *The Gibbous Moon: The Warrior's Moon - The Iron Fangs Tribe *The Quarter Moon: The Hunter's Moon - The Eaters of Thunder Tribe *The Crescent Moon: The Trickster's Moon - The Bone Striders Tribe *The New Moon: The Shadow's Moon - The Nameless Tribe "....the tribe is without authority or strength of law for regardless of tribe all answer to the law of the people as one, save perhaps those of the nameless who would if they existed surely be beyond pack law. Though lacking authority or strength of law, do not fool yourself into thinking that the tribe is without political will for it our united voice that shall sway the Ulfric and Lupa and here in the halls of the Eaters of Thunder is where our voice becomes as one. Speak now your thoughts on these matters so that when we leave here to take up again the bow and the blade that we may speak as one and the Alphas shall know we are united." *''Rath'gaar Silvertooth, Master of the Eaters of Thunder to those of his tribe attending a gathering of the Tribe'' A tribe is not a pack inside a pack. It has no power nor its own laws like a pack does. It is a group of like minded Wolves, sharing ideas and thoughts on how to contribute to making the pack stronger and healthier for all. Each Tribe is responsible for certain aspects of En'Thromii culture and society and when they gather they seek to share ideas and wisdom in an effort to reach a consensus to bring before the council through the Tribe's leader Category:En'Thromii Category:Tribes